Direcciones opuestas
by Cary0605
Summary: Bella tiene un plan perfecto inculcado por sus padres a la hora de buscar la felicidad: estudiar, graduarse, enamorarse, casarse, todo en ese orden. Pero... ¿Que pasaría si él destino tenía preparado para ella alguien que ya se ha adelantado a esos planes? Ella va en una dirección, y Edward en otra. ¿Se encontraran a mitad de camino? ¿O seguiran de largo en direcciones opuestas?
1. Prefacio

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, esta historia puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

 **Prefacio**

18:33

Tres minutos desde que su vuelo había despegado.

Los números verdes en el reloj digital marcaban la hora de manera que torturara mi vista por cada minuto que pasaba.

Rodé bajo las sabanas siendo consciente del susurro que causaba el algodón al rozar mi cuerpo, cada sonido parecía maximizado en este atronador silencio.

¿Debería estar enojada? ¿Debería incluso estar sorprendida de no ser su primera opción? Desde un principio supe que nuestra relación sería así, pero supongo que en el fondo cada chica espera ser prioridad.

En definitiva estaba decepcionada de que Edward se fuera y a la vez no, ¿Eso tenía sentido? ¿Qué era correcto e incorrecto? ¿Debería hacerme a un lado? ¿Debería ser más comprensiva? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, no tenía ganas de escuchar las comprensivas palabras de Jasper, ni tampoco quería usarlo como paño de lágrimas otra vez.

— _Siempre serías mi prioridad, no tendrías que preocuparte por compartir mi atención._

Sus palabras no dejaban de rondar mi cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué malvada divinidad había puesto a Edward en mi camino? Todo sería más fácil con Jasper a mi lado, él era del tipo "viviremos felices por siempre", una cualidad que pocos poseían.

El celular seguía sonando.

Frustrada quise apagarlo cuando me di cuenta que era Emmett, no Jasper. ¿Desde cuándo mi hermano quería hablar conmigo?

—¿Emmett?

—¿Por qué no contestabas? — Grita con voz rota.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es papá…— su voz es tan incomprensible por las lagrimas que no puedo entenderlo pero sé que es malo, es una mala noticia y no sé si estoy preparada para escucharla.

—Estaré ahí en unas horas— logro decir con un nudo en la garganta pateando las sabana y buscando una chaqueta para ponerme.

—Date prisa Bella— solloza Emmett asustándome más.

—Lo juro— corte la llamada y guarde mi celular, lo necesitaría en todo el camino, corro al armario buscando una pequeña maleta que tenía preparada para emergencias.

A este punto las lágrimas son imposibles de detener y no tengo tiempo de secarlas. Debía conducir a Forks lo más rápido posible, necesitaba llegar a mi familia lo más pronto posible.

Apenas y puedo encajar las llaves en el cerrojo para cerrar el apartamento, mis manos no dejan temblar y sé que no podré manejar en este estado, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a Edward.

Busco a tientas mi celular para llamarlo pero la cruda realidad me da una bofetada, Edward estaba en un avión de camino a Alemania detrás de Irina.

Apenas y puedo respirar, Edward no está.

Mi cerebro trabajo más rápido que mi corazón y sin dudarlo pulsa el nombre de Jasper en la agenda, ni siquiera suena una vez, contesta rápidamente. —¿Bella?

—Te necesito— susurre sin poder detener los sollozos.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridas lectoras (*.*)/**

 **He regresado con una nueva historia, y esta vez no se base en una película, sino que viene completamente de mi imaginación, espero que le den una oportunidad a estos nuevos personajes y puedan quererlos como los de "La boda de mi mejor amigo"**

 **Si quieren adelantos, soundtrack, imágenes, opiniones etc, pueden unirse a mi grupo en facebook: Cary0605 . fics (sin espacios)** **groups/498971040191241/**

 **Las espero allá.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Cary0605**

 **P/d: No se hagan las locas y déjenme un review ;)**


	2. Nuevos inicios

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, esta historia puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

 ***Gracias a mi beta Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Nuevos inicios**

Las enormes letras de "Universidad de Phoenix" y la fachada blanca del gran edificio me daban la bienvenida a esta nueva etapa, no sabía si temblaba por la emoción de empezar o por nervios.

Apreté el volante observando como la masa de estudiantes se movía en el campus en un bullicio de saludos y festejos por el reencuentro. Me imagine que así me vería dentro de un año, siendo parte de un grupo de amigos que se habían visto durante el verano y aún así se abrazaban al verse de nuevo en el primer día de clases.

Antes de salir tome mi celular y releí los mensajes recibidos.

 **Desearía estar ahí para darte ánimos cariño, pero estoy segura que lo harás genial. Mamá**

 **No dejes que los nervios te consuman bebé, buena suerte en todo. Papá**

 **Papá dijo que debía desearte suerte. Suerte. Emmett.**

Sonreí por los ánimos que mi familia me daba desde Forks. Ya los extrañaba a pesar de que había conversado con ellos anoche vía Skype.

 _¡Yo puedo!_ Me dije internamente, guarde mi celular en mi bolso y saque el horario impreso que habían publicado en Facebook la semana pasada, lo tenía memorizado, pero no quería cometer errores, el primer día tenía que ser perfecto.

 _¡Yo puedo!_ Volví a repetirme y abrí la puerta de mi camioneta sin ver que alguien cruzaba justo en medio de mi y otro auto, irremediablemente mi puerta la golpeo tirándola al piso.

— Mierda— gruño la chica sobándose la espalda tratando de ponerse de pie.

—Yo… yo… lo siento— conteste mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

— ¿Ves a tu alrededor antes de abrir una puerta?

—Mmmm… No— conteste casi como si fuera una pregunta.

— ¡Exacto! — me sonrío rodando los ojos, pero luego hizo una mueca cuando toco su cadera— Esto va a doler en la mañana.

—Lo siento— volví a repetir, a la mierda el primer día perfecto.

—En realidad fue mi culpa, no estaba viendo tampoco— me excuso encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Eres nueva?

— ¿Tanto se nota? — y luego resople por mi pregunta estúpida. —Claro que se nota, es mi primer día y ya golpee a alguien.

—Yo también soy de primer año y se nota porque llevo cinco minutos en el estacionamiento y ya termine en el piso. —me guiño el ojo.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo, la chica podría haber sido una de esas universitarias de las películas donde siempre humillaban a los alumnos de primer año, en cambio había golpeado a una novata como yo. —Soy Bella.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Bella, mi nombre es Alice— me dijo de una manera educada y burlona, parecía estar remedando a alguien.

—Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde.

Ella tomo las cosas que se le habían caído y camino hacia el edificio sin mirar atrás para ver si la seguía. Puse el seguro a la camioneta y no tarde en seguirla.

Encontrar el camino a nuestra primera clase no fue difícil, solo había que seguir a los estudiantes

El auditorio 210 estaba a rebosar, apenas y habíamos encontrado dos asientos juntos, tuve que arrastrar a Alice para que se sentara, su pequeña nariz parecía estar oliendo mierda de perro o algo parecido.

— ¿Qué pasa Brandon? — le dijo el chico a su lado sonriéndole.

Ella lo ignoro y saco un par de hojas de su bolso para tomar notas.

— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunte preocupada por lo rígida que estaba su espalda.

—Estoy seguro que se recuperara— contesto el rubio en su lugar, alargo su mano por delante de Alice y me la ofreció— Mi nombre es Jasper Thomas Whitlock.

Insegura tome su mano. —Bella.

— ¿Solo Bella?

Aun sin soltar mi mano, conteste a su pregunta —En realidad es Isabella Swan.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Isabella Swan. —Asintió soltando su mano luego de un pequeño apretón, su tono educado y manera de presentarse me recordó a Alice más temprano ¿Se conocían?

—Buenos días— dijo una voz ronca en el frente del auditorio. —Ya muchos sabrán que soy el jefe de cátedra en este cursado…

—Viejo pomposo— susurro Alice golpeando su bolígrafo en las hojas.

—Quiero darle la bienvenido a uno de nuestros ilustres estudiantes, el joven Cullen va a ayudarme… —el profesor seguía hablando pero Alice me distraía enormemente.

— ¿Seguimos con las presentaciones? —ella reamente parecía aburrida y solo llevábamos cinco minutos de clases.

— ¿Podrías callarte? — hablo Jasper sin mover los labios, pero fue un susurro que hasta yo pude oír.

—Puedo decir lo que quiera — contesto ella sin mirarlo.

—Puedes, pero es de mala educación. —sentenció él negando con la cabeza.

Alice apretó los puños y se mantuvo callada el resto de la clase. Apenas hubo terminado ella se levantó y casi salió corriendo junto a los demás estudiantes.

—Espera— dije juntando mis hojas y bolígrafos, pero ella hizo caso omiso y salió del auditorio.

—Parece molesta— Jasper se río y me ayudo a juntar lo que faltaba.

—Creo que no le agradas.

—Eso parece, ¿y a ti te caigo bien?

—No lo sé, no te conozco — me reí tomando mi bolso dispuesta a irme, quizás podría encontrar a Alice en la siguiente clase.

—Espera, podríamos conocernos si quieres— agarro mi mano antes de que pudiera salir. —Si es que quieres.

—Claro — conteste sonriendo, él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Sin soltar mi mano escribió un numero en ella y me dio su bolígrafo — ¿El tuyo?

Realmente era insistente pero me negaba a escribir en su mano, arranque un trozo de papel y garabatee mi número. —Ahora si me voy, nos vemos.

Ya casi no quedaba nadie, así que me apure a salir del auditorio. Alice me estaba esperando apoyada en una pared.

—Creí que te habías ido.

—No creí que ibas a tardar tanto — se encogió de hombros. —Vamos, que esta vez sí vamos a llegar tarde.

—Vamos.

Apenas dimos un paso y Jasper pasó a nuestro lado y cuando ya llevaba unos metros por delante nuestro se giro caminando de espaldas —Revisa tu celular Bella.

Luego se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Revolví mi bolso buscando mi celular, cuando lo encontré vi que tenia tres mensajes, seguramente dos eran de mis padres, el ultimo era de un número desconocido.

 _No hay nada más reconfortante que un café después de un primer día de clases. Jasper_

—Oh dios— le sonreí al celular.

— ¿Te invito a salir? — Alice me pregunto curiosa fijando se mirada en mí y en los números garabateados en mi mano.

Su desdén hacia Jasper no me había pasado desapercibido, ¿acaso ellos habían tenido algo?

— ¿Es tu ex novio o algo así?—pregunte un poco temerosa, Alice era una potencial amiga, no quería perderla antes de haber empezado.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Lo conocí hoy temprano— rodo los ojos como si lo que yo hubiera preguntado no tuviera sentido, empezó a caminar por el pasillo donde sabíamos que estaba nuestra siguiente clase.

— ¿Entonces por qué te cae mal?

— ¿Has oído hablar del odio a primera vista?

—No— me carcajee por la mirada ceñuda que tenía.

—Lo acabas de presenciar— su andar era confiado, para alguien tan pequeña, tenía una gran presencia— Entonces… ¿Vas a salir con él?

—No.

Si bien Jasper parecía buena persona, era mi primer día, no estaba buscando estar en una relación tan rápido.

—Sabía que eras una chica inteligente.— me dio un codazo juguetón. Alice parecía ser una chica de un humor cambiante, pero me caía bien, y eso es lo que importaba.

—Okey— me reí y teclee mi respuesta esperando no ser mal educada.

 **Gracias, pero no, quizás otro día. Bella.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—De verdad mamá, estoy bien— le dije por centésima vez a la pantalla.

—Renée, —mi padre suspiro pixelandose en la pantalla de nuevo— La niña ya dijo que está bien.

—Es mi deber preocuparme, mi bebé se encuentra sola en una ciudad extraña— mi mamá parecía querer echarse a llorar.

—No soy un bebé ni una niña— resople apoyando el codo en el escritorio y presionando la cabeza en mi mano.

—Claro que sí— contradijo mi mamá ceñuda— Siempre serás nuestra niña.

—¿Y Emmett?

—Yo no soy una niña— pude oír su grito aunque no apareció en la pantalla, supongo que solo pasaba por ahí.

—Él todavía vive con nosotros, en cambio tú estás ahí afuera sin nosotros para protegerte— mamá parecía querer apuñalar la pantalla con su dedo que me apuntaba acusatoriamente.

—Renée— papá puso una mano en su hombro.

—Sí, ya entendí.

—Solo queríamos saludarte cariño. —Charlie era el único que podía calmar a mamá cuando se disponía ser mama osa. —Ahora que ya aclaraste y sobre aclaraste que estas bien puedes seguir con lo que sea que estés haciendo.

—Gracias papá— le guiñe un ojo en agradecimiento.

—Nos vemos bebé— Renée se apresuro a decir antes de que pudiera cortar la video llamada en Skype.

—Adiós mamá— le di un pequeño saludo antes de cerrar la ventana de Skype.

Antes de apagar la computadora me puse a vagar por distintos grupos en Facebook de la universidad, asegurándome que no había nuevas actividades para mañana, nunca se sabe lo que pueden agregar a última hora.

En el grupo de "Alumnos de primer año Phoenix" había un nuevo post.

Edward Cullen: "Sean bienvenidos a este grupo, les deseo un buen año escolar. Paso a notificarles que las inscripciones a las tutorías defensivas se encuentran abiertas, si bien, los exámenes no han comenzado, no hay nada mejor como la preparación antes de tiempo."

Luego daba una serie de pasos para inscribirse, apenas y habíamos tenido un día de clases y ya quería que tomemos tutorías… Quizás más adelante, ahora necesitaba más tiempo para acostumbrarme a mi nuevo status de universitaria.

Pero aún así le di "Me gusta" para que no quedara como una estudiante desinteresada.

Seguí leyendo viejos post para asegurarme de que no perdía nada, la mayoría eran estudiantes presentándose, incluso estaba Jasper, cliqueé su nombre para enviarle una solicitud de amistad, su perfil aunque estaba en privado pero podía ver que teníamos un amigo en común: Alice Brandon.

Ya había chateado con ella esta tarde, no había surgido el tema de Jasper, pero parecía que había algo entre ellos, más que un odio a primera vista. Mañana la interrogaría a pleno.

Cerré cesión y apague la computadora, era hora de preparar la cena antes de que mis tripas me estrangularan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y esta vez no golpearía a nadie con la puerta, observé que estaba despejado y asentí satisfecha.

Salí de la camioneta sin accidentes, puse el seguro y acomode el bolso en mi hombro, casi podía hacer un baile de festejo, quizás en el baño donde nadie me viera. Pero la alegría no duro mucho, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando note mis manos vacías… ¿Y mis llaves? ¿Las había dejado en el contacto? Corrí de vuelta la poca distancia rezándole a toda las deidades de no haber puesto el seguro.

Las deidades no me escucharon.

Con mi rostro pegado en la ventana podría ver mis llaves puestas en el contacto, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sacarlas? Ni siquiera tenía las de repuesto conmigo. Charlie ya me había advertido que esto me pasaría un día de estos, pero… ¿justo tenía que pasarme en el segundo día de clases?

Con toda la frustración en mi ser le di un manotazo al vidrio.

— ¿Problemas?—pregunto alguien a mi lado. Era el ayudante del jefe de cátedra.

— Olvide mis llaves en el contacto— esperaba no sonar tan patética ante él.

Me sonrió condescendientemente.

—Suele pasar —él levanto su mano y la llevo a mi cabeza, parecía que me daría una palmada diciendo "Pobre niña", pero solo saco uno de mis broches* para el cabello. —Esto es una gran herramienta aunque no lo parezca.

Yo estaba embobada por nuestra cercanía, su belleza era intoxicarte, podía contar cada una de sus pestañas.

— ¿Me estas prestando atención?— clavó su mirada en mí y creo que mi estomago revoloteó en nervios.

— ¿Qué?

—Usas uno de estos…— me lo mostro para asegurarse que lo seguía, lo abrió y estiro como si fuera una gran "A". —como si fuera un gancho en la cerradura.

—Es como si intentara robar mi camioneta— me reí sin poder evitarlo, quizás eran los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca, estas personas deberían venir con un cartel de advertencia, algo como "Peligro, acercarse con precaución, puede quedar sin conciencia".

—Algo así— me guiño un ojo y se dispuso a meter el "gancho" en la cerradura de la camioneta. Yo solo podía convencerme en qué me había guiñado un ojo, un hermoso ojo verde. —Y listo.

Él me abrió la puerta como si nada, claramente me había perdido toda la explicación de cómo mover el bendito gancho y desenterrar el seguro.

—Gracias— sabía que mi sonrisa era estúpida, pero no podía evitarla. Entre y saque las benditas llaves.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. — se despidió y se fue. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo irse así como así.

—No me dijiste tu nombre.

Él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—Edward.

—Muchas gracias Edward.

—De nada— asintió y retomo su camino a la universidad.

Me contuve en dar un chillido, mi segundo día parecía haber empezado mejor de lo que esperaba, Edward podía alegrarle la mañana a cualquier chica.

* * *

 **Hola (*.*)/**

 **Ahora sí, este es el primer capítulo, un poco corto, pero ya saben que siempre comienzo con pequeños capítulos para luego terminar escribiendo testamentos jajajjajajaja**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta introducción. Ya saben que pueden unirse al grupo en Facebook Cary0605 . fics (sin punto) para imágenes, música, opiniones etc.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus favoritos, alertas y reviews :D**

 **Saludos.**

 **Cary0605**

 **P/d: Si me dejan reviews les mando un Edward que les alegre la mañana.**


End file.
